


Let Your Body Give In To The Beat Of Your Heart [As I Touch Your Skin]

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Aged Up Percy Jackson Character(s), Alternate Universe - Human, Clubbing, Coming In Pants, Don't copy to another site, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Frottage, Grinding, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Multi, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Jason had to admit, he enjoyed date night with his boyfriends. He truly enjoyed date night when the trio visited a club.Kinktober 2020 Day 13 - Frottage
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948120
Kudos: 79





	Let Your Body Give In To The Beat Of Your Heart [As I Touch Your Skin]

**Author's Note:**

> Title from ‘Start A Fire’ by Ryan Star

Jason weaved between the writhing bodies on the dance floor of the club, doing his best to balance three drinks and not spill a drop. Jason smiled as he felt the bass of the blaring music in his bones and the strobe lighting set the atmosphere of the club. Jason was always happy to go out on the town with his boyfriends, he knew Nico wasn’t really a club person but he always went if Percy and Jason wanted to go. 

Jason managed to get out of the crowd of scantly clad bodies and over to the more private tables that he had left his boyfriends who already had a few drinks in their systems. Jason came to a stop just in front of their table, his glasses slipping down his nose as his mouth went dry and his cock started to rise in interest. 

Percy was straddling Nico’s lap, fingers digging into the smaller man’s long dark hair and his hips were rocking back and forth. Nico was sucking at Percy’s throat and his hands were gripping Percy’s leather-clad ass possessively. 

“Well this is a nice sight to come back to,” Jason set the drinks down and sat on the booth next to his boyfriends. 

“Hi Jay,” Percy turned his face towards his blond boyfriend, his lips swelling and his usually bright eyes were hazy with lust. 

“Having fun without me I see,” Jason teased as he ran his hand up and down Percy’s spine as he watched as Percy humped against Nico. 

“Clubbing always gets Percy excited, how was I suppose to deny him?” Nico lifted his face away from Percy’s now mark covered throat, quirking an eyebrow at the blond who chuckled. This was the real reason Nico put up with clubbing, it always got Percy so horny for some reason but neither of them complained.

“Ah, N-Nico!” Percy whined as he buried his face into Nico’s dark hair as he clung to the smaller man tightly as his hips stuttered against Nico’s as he came with a loud keen. 

“Fuck,” Nico grunted as his eyes closed in bliss as he followed Percy and came. Jason gnawed on his lower lip, his tight pants fully tented as he watched his boyfriends come in their pants like teenagers just from humping against each other. 

“We just came, but Jason didn’t and I don’t think that is fair.” Nico squeezed Percy’s ass as Percy lifted his head from Nico’s hair to peer over at Jason and his obvious arousal. 

“Mm, yeah that’s not fair.” Percy purred and wiggled his way off of Nico’s lap. Jason moaned as he saw the damp spots in the crotch of his boyfriend’s pants where his boyfriends had come moments before. 

“Come on Jay, it’s only fair.” Percy winked as he willingly laid himself over the edge of their table once he had moved their drinks to a safe distance. 

“Yeah, fair is fair,” Nico swatted Percy’s upturned ass before Jason’s eyes lit up behind his glasses in realization.

Jason shifted on the bench until he was directly behind Percy’s tempting backside. Jason managed to get up onto his feet and press himself directly against his boyfriend’s perky backside. Jason thrust his hips and moaned happily at the friction that his wet jeans and Percy’s ass created on his hard cock. Jason gripped the edge of the table next to Percy’s hips and began to hump against his boyfriend. 

Nico sipped his drink, watching his boyfriends with dark eyes. The way Jason rutted against Percy was entrancing and Nico had to keep drinking to keep his mouth from going dry. Jason leaned down, pressing his chest to Percy’s back to turn Percy’s face to the side so the two could kiss. Percy rocked back to meet Jason’s thrusts, letting Jason’s mouth swallow his moans. 

Nico noticed how Percy was hard in his already soiled pants again and Nico couldn’t blame him. If Jason was rutting his cock against his ass, Nico would be hard as well. The blond was quite well endowed and both the dark-haired men enjoyed that quite a lot. 

“Come on Jay, I can tell you’re right there.” Nico groped Jason’s ass, slapping the blond’s ass and grinning when Jason moaned out both Nico’s and Percy’s names as his hips began to speed up and lose their rhythm. 

“Fuck!” Jason grunted as he shoved his face against the back of Percy’s neck as he stilled with his crotch flush against Percy’s ass as he came. A moment later Jason collapsed back onto the bench, the front of his pants damp and soiled just like Nico and Percy’s were. 

Nico helped Percy off the table and settled him down between himself and Jason. Percy’s pants were beyond saving at this point and his eyes were clouded over and face slack but he still managed to smile at his boyfriends. 

“Club night,” Nico huffed as he cuddled up to his boyfriends. 

“You love club night,” Jason shot back as he leaned over Percy to kiss Nico properly.

“Club nights are the best,” Percy slurred with a dopey smile and giggled when both his boyfriends attacked his face with numerous wet kisses.


End file.
